deluxenetfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cheats - Die Sims 2
thumb Zur Eingabe der Cheats zunächst STRG + SHIFT + C drücken, um in das Cheatfenster zu kommen. Nun einen der folgenden Cheats eingeben und mit ENTER bestätigen: Cheats - Die Sims 2 Alle Cheats Tipps Autofahrende Babys ''' Wenn ihr Autofahrende Babys u.s.w. sehen wollt dann ruft mit einem Sim den Service an z.B. Gärtner. Wenn er kommt gebt '''AgeSimsCheat on/off ein und klickt mit einem Sim auf den Gärtner. Klickt dann auf "SetAge" und dann auf "Toddler" und schon verwandelt der Gärtner sich in ein Baby, das nach kurzer Zeit wegfährt. Kleinkind lernt schneller ''' Gebt in der Nachbarschaft '''boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true ein. Geht in die Familie mit dem Kleinkind. Geht auf die Wünsche der Mutter/des Vaters und klickt mit gedrückter Strg-Taste auf sie. Die Wünsche erfüllen sich. Geht jetzt auf Belohnungen und kauft die Grips-Milch. Gebt sie dem Kleinkind. Wenn das Kleinkind aufs Töpchen muss setzt es drauf. Immer wenn der Balken "Harndrang" fast voll ist geht auf Bedürfnisse und zieht "Harndrang" wieder runter. So sollte euer Kind bei einem einzigen Töpfchengang lernen, auf das Töpfchen zu gehen. Fliegende Fernseher, keine Schule und co. ''' Gibt als erstes move objects_on ein! '''Keine Schule: Wenn der Bus kommt geht in den Kauf-Modus und entfernt den Bus. Fliegender Fernseher: Kauft den Fernseher der an der Wand hängt und platziere in mitten im Raum! Essen im Bett: Lasst eure Sims etwas essen! Geht dann in den Kaufmodus und setzt sie aufs Bett! Achtung: Nie in die Dusche setzen! (Sie kommen nicht mehr raus) Siamesische Zwillinge: Nimmt einen eurer Sims im Kaufmodus! Bringt ihn in die nähe eines andren Sims! (Es ist ziemlich schwer) Steht er dann quer geh wieder in den Live Modus und sie hängen zusammen! Auto im Haus: Ruft ein Taxi oder den Gärtner und hebt es im Kaufmodus auf! Stellt es dann irgendwo ins Haus! Sensemann am Klo: Lasst jemanden sterben! Wenn der Sensemann kommt nimmt ihn wie bekanntlich und ihr könnt ihn am Klo platzieren! Wenn ihr das nicht mehr wollt gibt move objets_off ein! 'Total nützlicher Cheat ' Gebt in der Nachbarschaft folgenden Cheat ein: boolProp testingcheatsEnabled true Jetzt könnt ihr auf ein Grundstück gehen und die Fähigkeiten, die Bedürfnisse, die Interessen und die Beziehungen eurer Sims selbst bestimmen! Klickt einfach und zieht, um z.B. die Beziehung zu verbessern oder zu verschlechtern. Das ist nützlich, wenn zwei Sims schneller eine Beziehung aufbauen sollen, zieht einfach bei beiden die Beziehungsleisten auf 100, und schon haben sie eine total gute Beziehung. Wenn ihr eine Beziehung zu einem Sim aufbauen wollt, der nicht auf eurem Grundstück lebt, reicht es nicht, nur bei eurem Sim die Beziehung auf 100 zu ziehen. Ihr müsst dann noch auf das Grundstück des anderen Sim gehen und bei ihm die Beziehung zu eurem Sim auf 100 ziehen. Der Cheat hilft einem außerdem im Job und beim Haushalt, da ihr jetzt bestimmen könnt, ob euer Sim überhaupt irgendwelche Bedürfnisse haben soll oder nicht. Jetzt ist es auch total einfach, mit Familien mit 8 Sims zu spielen, ihr solltet nur regelmäßig auf Pause gehen und alle Bedürfnisse eurer Sims befriedigen. 'Das einzigste Geburtstagsgeschenk-Schlecht! ' Ja, natürlich bekommt jeder Sim ein Geburtstagsgeschenk- seine Kleider! Er kann doch wohl unmöglich nackig durch die Gegend laufen, bis er was passendes gekauft hat. Nur da gibt es oft ein Problem: Man kann sie sich nicht aussuchen und darum sind sie nicht immer schön. Manche Kleinkinder zum Beispiel tragen Kleider, in denen sie wie Tiere aussehen und das ist nicht jedermann's Sache. 'Habt ihr auch keine Lust, immer nach einem Sim-Geburtstag in die Stadt zu fahren? dann kommt hier der Spieletipp: ' Ihr gebt ins Cheatfenster: 'boolprop testingcheatsenabled true' ein. Dann geht ihr in die Ansicht des Simses, der gerade älter geworden ist. Dann klickt mit gedrückter Umschalttaste auf ihn und sucht die Aktion: "plan Outfit". Bei jeder Altersstufe ist die Aktion an einer anderen Stelle, darum müsst ihr suchen. Setzt den Sim lieber auf einen Stuhl, während ihr es sucht. Ihr könnt ihn zwar einfach so stehen lassen, aber dann kommt er mal wieder auf dumme Gedanken. Während ihr auf "*plan Outfit" klikt, darf nicht Pause sein, sonst wird die Aktion ignoriert. Nach kurzer Zeit erscheint so ein Fenster, wie ihr es immer beim Kleider kaufen seht. Klickt die Kleider, die der Sim haben soll an, aber vergesst nicht, jedes Mal auf den Einkaufswagen zu klicken. Ihr müsst aber nichts bezahlen. Danach erscheint wieder ein Fenster, aber das, als würde sich ein Sim umziehen. Klickt erneut auf die gewünschten Kleidungsstücke und schon ist euer Sim umgezogen! Ist euch das ganze Cheaten zu doof und ihr wollt es erst gar nicht anfangen, dann fahrt mit einem Sim, der ein Baby hat, in die Stadt und kauft dem Baby Kleider, die es für seine Lebensabschnitte haben soll. Kann aber auch einiges kosten. Möchtet ihr, das im Portrait eures Sims in seiner Steeransicht die Kleidung gezeigt werden, die er jetzt an hat, dann lasst ihn sein Aussehen im Spiegel ändern, nachdem er die neuen Kleider an hat. Ihr müsst aber nichts groß ändern, z.B. nur die Augenbrauen oder sonst was, was man nicht gleich sieht. 'Cheat Ergänzungen ' 'Diverse Cheats: ' setHighestAllowedLevel level - level = Anzahl Stockwerke boolProp dormSpecificToolsDisabled - Schaltet Deaktivierung des Baumodus in Wohnheimen ein/aus. boolProp allow45DegreeAngleOfRotation [true/false - Schaltet Möglichkeit, Objekte schräg zu stellen, ein/aus. boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true/false -schaltet den Debugg Mode im Haus an oder aus. Ist er an, mit Shift + linke Maustaste auf einen Sim klicken um Optionen zu ändern! Auf die Wünsche des Sims klicken um diese sofort zu erfüllen! Auch Kochpunkte oder Persönlichkeitspunkte lassen sich durch Anklicken erhöhen. Drücke im "Sim erstellen Modus", dort wo der Name eingegeben wird, Shift + N um den Debug-Mode zu aktivieren und Shift + M um ihn wieder zu deaktivieren. In diesen Modus sind sämtliche Klamotten, Hautfarben und Haare der NPC wählbar! 'oder ' Im Nachnamenfeld N eingeben maxMotives - dieser Cheat füllt alle Bedürfnisse der spielbaren Sims auf dem Grundstück auf. motiveDecay on/off - schaltet ein, bzw. aus, ob die Bedürfnisse sinken sollen oder nicht. aspirationPoints - Gibt einem Sim die Möglichkeit, Belohnungsobjekte zu kaufen, für die er noch nicht genügend Punkte hat. twinsr2cut oder twinzr2cut - Zwillinge 'oder ' die schwangere anklicken und dann eingeben forcetwins (bevor sie schwanger wird) boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true – im Nachbarschaftsmodus eingeben, dann in die gewünschte Familie gehen und Fähigkeiten, Laune, Interessen und Beziehungen vollziehen ßBei beiden Sims motivedecay off/on - die Bedürfnisse sinken nicht mehr. 'Karierebelohnungen ' Ihr müsst Sims 2 Nightlife haben sonst geht der Cheat nicht! Also als erstes das Cheatfenster öffnen, dann auf den Sim klicken der die Karrierebelohnungen bekommen soll! Dann halt im Cheatfenster das eingeben : UnlockCareerRewards dann auf Karrierebelohnungen und schwups alle sind da! 'Der liebe Gevatter Tod ' Kennt ihr nicht auch das Gefühl, ihr wollt unbedingt einen verhassten Nachbarn oder sogar einen selbst erstellten Sim in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingehen lassen, aber ihr wisst nicht wie? Ich hab die Lösung für euer kleines Problem. Drückt auf STRG + Shift + C und dann gebt im Nachbarschaftsmodus ein : boolprop testingcheatsenabled true Geht dann auf das jeweilige Grundstück des verhassten Sims und drückt mit der Shift - Taste auf ihn. Einige neue Auswahlen sind nun zu sehen. Drückt genau in dieser Reihenfolge: Spawn - Rodney's Death Creator Es erscheint ein Grabstein. Drückt auf ihn (ohne Shift) und ihr werdet alle Todesarten zur Auswahl haben. Leider sind sie in Englischer Sprache. Lasst euch einfach überraschen. Drückt auf eine Auswahl und seid endlich den ewig nervenden Sim los, den ihr schon immer los sein wolltet. Wenn sich dieser Sim sich allerdings nicht in eurer Familie befindet und sich somit nicht steuern lässt, dann müsst ihr sowohl den testingcheatsenabled true cheat in der Nachbarschaft eingeben als auch einen steuerbaren Sim in eurer Familie die Auswahl mit der gedrückten Shift - Taste auf den zu vernichtenden Sim klicken und dann drücken: Make Selectable Dann ist der Sim steuerbar. 'Anderes Dach gefällig? ' Habt ihr es satt, die gleiche langweilige Dachneigung wie alle eurer anderen Nachbarn zu haben? Dann drückt gleichzeitig Strg + Shift + C, um die Befehlsleiste aufzurufen. Gebt dann roofSlopeAngle und eine Nummer (z.B. 15-75) ein, um den Neigungsgrad eures Daches zu bestimmen. Fertig ist euer neues Dach. 'Schneller Geld kriegen ' Um mit dem Cheat "motherlode" mehr Geld zu kriegen macht einfach folgendes: Öffnet das Cheat Fenster und gebt einen FALSCHEN Code ein (z.B. ABC oder so was) dann müsst ihr die Cheat leiste wieder nach oben ziehen sodass man nur noch das Eingabe Feld sehen kann. Gebt dann motherlode ein. Jetzt müsste das Fenster weiterhin offen sein! Wenn ihr jetzt nur noch Pfeiltase nach Oben und Eingabe drückt bekommt ihr ganz schnell viel Geld. 'Vorsicht mit moveobjects ! ' Wenn ihr in eurer Familie "moveobjects on" eingebt und einen Sim im Pool schwimmen lasst, könnt ihr im Kaufmodus auf den Sim klicken und ihn irgendwo in der Spielwelt platzieren. Der Sim schwimmt dann überall hin. Nur, wenn ihr im befehlt, etwas zu machen,dann steht er auf. Aber Vorsicht! Der Sim wird sein ganzes restliches Leben dazu verdammt sein zu schwimmen. 'Alternative zu dem Cheat MaxMotives ' Es gibt eine nützliche Alternative zu dem Cheat Max Motives. #ihr öffnet in der Nachbarschaft das Cheatfenster (Strg Shift und C gleichzeitig drücken). #ihr gebt den Cheat boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true ein und drückt Enter. #dann geht ihr auf eine beliebige Familie da müsste dann links oben auf dem Bildschirm ein kleiner Code stehen. #dann mit gedrückter Shift taste auf den Briefkasten klicken und dann Make All Happy auswählen und schon werden die Bedürfnisseleiste eurer Sims ganz Grün sein. 'Sim schnell löschen ' Im Beitrag "Sim schnell löschen" steht, dass ihr Personen mit dem Cheat move_objects on Für IMMER löschen könnt. Doch das geht nicht. Denn wenn ihr den Sim gelöscht habt, gibt es folgende Pobleme: #Wenn ihr das Spiel neu startet oder ihr das Gundstück verlässt und wieder kommt, ist der Sim wieder da. #Eure Sims werden immer das Verlangen haben mit ihm zu sprechen. #Er steht noch immer in eurer Familien- und Freundesliste. 'Motive_Decay on ' Seid vorsichtig mit diesem Cheat. Er verhindert zwar das die Bedürnisse der Sims sinken, aber die Sims sind dann dazu verdammt immer das gleiche zu tun, bis ihr ihnen einen anderen Befehl gebt! 'Wenn das Cheaten nicht mehr geht ' Ihr versucht, mit der alten Tastenkombination (Strg+Umschalt+C) die Cheatbox zu öffnen, aber sie kommt nicht mehr? Dies kann folgende Gründe haben: #Ihr habt die Cheatbox so stark verkleinert, dass sie nicht mehr erscheint. Lösung: Öffnet die Cheatbox mit der gewohnten Kombination (oder drücke zuerst Escape, wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seid, ob sie geöffnet ist) und tippt dann blind "expand" ein. Drückt Enter. Nun sollte die Cheatbox in der Standard-Größe erscheinen. #Ihr habt die Cheatbox versehentlich deaktiviert. Dies funktioniert mit einigen sinnlosen Cheats, die das Spiel enthält. Lösung: Startet das Spiel neu. #Ihr habt euch eine USB-Tastatur zugelegt oder anfangs funktionierte es noch, doch dann nicht mehr. Lösung: Versucht, im BIOS-Menü (fragt einen Insider, der euch Hilfestellung geben kann) die Einstellung "Assign IRQ for USB" oder "USB Legacy Device" auf "Enabled" zu stellen. Es geht immer noch nicht? Versucht, das Spiel upzudaten, indem ihr euch mögliche Patches von der EA-Games-Site herunterladet. 'Cheat-Beschleuniger ' Einige, außer die, die es schon wissen, fragen sich bestimmt, warum muss ich immer diese Cheats eingeben? Gibt es denn da keine Möglichkeit, einen vorher schon mal eingegebenen Cheat ohne viel Klicken und Schreiben wieder einzugeben? 'Kein Problem, hier ist die Lösung: ' Wenn man schnell viel Geld braucht (um sein Haus um zu gestalten usw.), und keine Lust hat den Cheat "motherlode" immer wieder einzugeben, muss man im Cheatfenster (Shift+Strong+C) einfach die Pfeiltaste "oben" drücken, bis der gewünschte Cheat eingeblendet wird und dann die "Enter"-Taste drücken. Natürlich nur die Cheats die man vorher schon mal eingegeben hat, also seit dem man das Spiel gestartet hat. Kategorie:Cheats Kategorie:Cheats für "Die Sims 2"